The Rescue
The Rescue is the third book in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Description :Ever since Soren was kidnapped and taken to the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, he has longed to see his sister, Eglantine, again. Now Eglantine is back in Soren's life, but she's been through an ordeal too terrible for words. And Ezylryb, Soren's mentor, has disappeared. Deep within Soren's gizzard, something more powerful than knowledge tells him there is a connection between these mysterious events. :In order to rescue Ezylryb, Soren must embark on a perilous quest. It will bring him face-to-face with a force more dangerous than anything the rulers of St. Aggie's could have devised - and a truth that threatens to destroy the owl kingdom. Plot Ezylryb had been missing for three months since he had tried to find the cause behind the Great Downing. While scanning a tropical storm, Soren, Otulissa, Martin, Ruby and the others met some seagulls. Ruby recieved news that the storm was actually a hurricane. Martin, a Northern Saw-whet Owl, got sucked up by the winds and was rescued by a seagull. They had to stay in a spirit woods where scrooms were said to live. While Soren was taking his watch, he met the scrooms of his parents, who warned him of Metal Beak. When they got back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, Soren asked Bubo if he knew anything about Metal Beak. Bubo told him about a owl with a metal mask. Soren told Bubo of a rogue smith whose last words were, "You only wish!" when he asked him if he had been attacked by St. Aggie's. Bubo tole Soren more about rogue smiths and slipgizzles, who were like spies. Because of this, during the Harvest Festival, Soren and the rest of the band snuck out to talk to the Rogue Smith of Silverveil to find out where Ezylryb disappeared. The Rogue Smith talked about her past and about the "You only wish," who is actually Metal Beak. When the band got back, they were discovered because Twilight had forgotten to do his flint mop with Dewlap. Because of this, the band had to do flint mops with Dewlap for the whole week. When they got back from one, Soren asked Eglantine what happened during the Great Downing. She couldn't remember, so Soren got some isinglass from Gylfie to help Eglantine remember. When she saw the light glint of the isinglass, she told the band about all the strange customs of the Pure Ones. The band started talking about forming a chaw of chaws, who would be the best chaw of all. After this was done, they were interrupted by Otulissa, who wanted to join the chaw. They accepted her gladly and they flew off to find the place where Eglantine was kept. When they reached one of the Others' castles, she peerd into a stone crypt and announced that the three bags of the Sacred Flecks of the Shrine Most Pure had disappeared. Soren asked what happened to the flecks if they were placed at three different places and why Metal Beak didn't get stuck to the door. Otulissa said that the inside was covered in mu metal, which cut off magnetic fields. When three bags of flecks were placed at different spots, it created the Devil's Triangle. Only coals could counteract the effects of the flecks. Twilight ripped out a large amount of the mu metal, and they flew off towards a forest fire to gather coals. They started flying in random directions while Gylfie flew near the ground. Digger walked, and found the first bag in a tree. The next bag was stuffed in a hollow, and the last bag was burned on the ground all together. Metal Beak attacks the band and Otulissa, and Ruby and Martin joined the battle at the last minute. Gylfie and Eglantine started to fight with small burning twigs. Soren pried off part of the mask with a burning branch, and it fell off to show Kluddm, his older brother. Kludd charged him, and Soren set Kludd's face on fire. Kludd and the Pure Ones retreated, and the chaw of chaws found Ezylryb and flew home. Trivia *This is the third of six Guardians of Ga"Hoole books to include illustrations of the main and minor characters that appear in the book. Gallery Covers﻿ 73918_P21_102553.jpg|Korean Cover jp cover 3.JPG|Japanese cover. TheRescue French Cov.png|French cover italian cover3 duello mortale.jpg|Italian cover. ru cover 3.jpg|Russian cover. Category:Books Category:The Rescue